


Oh! Most beautiful darling.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is how it always begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh! Most beautiful darling.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for November 28, 2008.

Soul remembers seriously underestimating Maka Albarn the very first time they were introduced. He remembers seeing her straight-backed and all goody-two-shoes during their batch’s first assembly, remember the sight of her with her nose buried deep into a book when they took their seats in their new classroom. It wasn’t fair of him, of course, but Soul has never been about what’s fair. He’s a Weapon, after all, and a guy at that: people like him made their lives easier by stereotyping, because it was a whole lot better than doing all the horrendous legwork that came with socializing and playing nice and generally wasting a whole lot of effort on being hopeful about mankind in general. That, and maybe he thought that Maka’s shoulders were too small and too thin, certainly not broad enough to shoulder the weight of his scythe.

  
What changed his mind, though, was the sight of her in a cute one piece black dress, head tilted, ear fine tuned to every twist and turn of the random little melodies he plunked out on the piano in his heart. What made him decide that she was going to be the one to wield him in battle was the sound of her voice and the steady look in her eyes when she smiled and said she loved his music.  



End file.
